In Memoriam
by Amithyst
Summary: In Memory of Cairne Bloodhoof, Rest in Peace Chieftain...    T just to be safe for suggestions of violence.


**In Memoriam**

"_**I **__**give you this one last thought to keep.  
I am with you still, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on the snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the mornings hush,  
I am the sweet uplifting rush,  
of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
Do not think of me as gone-  
I am with you still in each new dawn."**_

**-In Memory of High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof

* * *

**

The crying could be heard for miles around. The laments of the gathered echoing eerily off of the bluffs into the night…

"I can't believe this is happening."

"What are we going to do?"

"What did he do to deserve this?"

Such statements were repeated over and over throughout the herd of Tauren gathered outside a long house on the Central Rise.

They had been betrayed. It had been found out that there Grimtotem guests had poisoned there beloved Chieftain, sending a shockwave of grief through the Horde. Not only tauren were gathered before the tent this night, several orcs and trolls and even a few blood elves and the occasional forsaken had gathered in wait outside the long house, awaiting for a word as to the final fate of Cairne Bloodhoof.

A young druid sat on the grass next to the entrance of the long house, her fur a pale white color, her brown mane hanging in braids across her breasts. Her hands covered her face as she cried softly, her mind reaching out for any reason her people would deserve to suffer such a blow to there hearts.

A light brown bull in heavy plated armor knelt beside her and touched her cheek gently, "Amiaji, it pains me to see you weep my love…" he stated quietly in a deep rumbling voice as he pulled her into the circle of his arms.

"The entire Horde weeps this night Kroy, for one of our great leaders has been struck a terrible blow and I fear the may not recover." she said as she nuzzled her cheek against his neck, drawing comfort from his presence.

"Dis be a sad dey indeed mon…" A thickly accented voice came from there side. A large troll hunter strutted his way towards him, a large grey boar at his side. "I hea' to be offerin' my las' respec's to da Chiefton, I t'ought I might be runnin' inta ya hea'."

Amiaji nodded grimly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she greeted him. "It's nice to see you again Xholjin, though I wish it could have been at a happier time.."

Xholjin's face went dark "Indeed…I be havin' da strong urge at hunt down dem damn Grimtotem, if only for da satisfaction o' seein' ma arrows sticking outta der treacherous 'ides."

Both the tauren nodded in agreement "Any word on if Nystiria or Arya will be here?" Kroy asked.

Shaking his head "I not be hearin' from dem fo a long time mon. Las' I see dey was in da Basin huntin' fo some rare beastie. Huldour migh' be commin' doh…." There idle chatting faded into a shared silence where in the echoes of the lamenting was the only thing heard.

Then there was total silence, at once every head in the crowed turned to the door of the long house where a shaman healer stood. A cold crept into the bones of those gathered as the shaman said in a low voice that seemed to hang in the air long after he was done speaking. "The spirit of Cairne Bloodhoof, High Chieftain of the United Tauren Tribes goes to dine with our ancestors this night…"

"…..."

"…..."

The silence was broken by a single heart wrenching sob before the entire gathering fell to there knees bowing there heads in grief for what they had hoped against for the past five hours. Some weeping freely others just pondering in silence.

Feeling the burning in the back of her throat Amiaji gasped for breath that seemed to have escaped her. She looked up over the sea of tears before her and her heart wrenched as she stood to say for all to hear. "Brothers and Sisters! Children of the Earthmother! Our loss this night is a great one, the man that had united our scattered tribes under the glorious banner of the Horde has been slain by the vile Grimtotem! But take heart, not all is lost! Our Ancestors sing this night for one of our mightiest walks the path to join there ranks this night! Our watchers, our guardians grow stronger with his passing. I do not ask you not to weep, only to hold the thought in your hearts that he is not truly gone from our lives! His spirit will forever be with us in our hearts!"

The gathered stared up at her, wanting more words of encouragement in this dark hour. Placing a hand over her heart then lifting it towards the sky she shouts. "Glory to the Shu'halo! Glory to the Horde!"

The crowed cheered to that, then feeding on the crowds new found strength Xholjin stepped forward and announced. "Deh Grimtotem not be gettin' aweh wit dis mon! I gonna be trackin' dem down till I 'ave deh pleasure of sinkin' ma' arrows inta dat bitch Magatha's skull an be bringin' 'er 'ead back ta mah hut as a trophe'! Any one dat want ta be commin' along wit me be welcome to have de honah! Lok'tah Ogah! For da Horde!" and the crowed echoed…

"**FOR THE HORDE!****"  


* * *

**In honor of Cairne's passing. Rest in peace big guy, you will be missed.


End file.
